Universumin vahvin
by BadKarmaGirl
Summary: Goku ja kumppanit osallistuvat joukkueturnaukseen, joka järjestetään pitkästä aikaa. Kilpailijoita osallistuu ympäri universumia, mutta tunnekuohuilta ei vältytä kun Goku tapaa perheensä ensimmäistä kertaa koskaan...
1. Chapter 1

Oli viileä yö. Lapset näkivät unta poneista ja tyylikkäistä autoista, ja aikuiset näkivät unia rakkaistaan tai töistään. Kaikki nukkuivat rauhallisesti, kaikki paitsi Goku. Hän oli jo viikkoja nähnyt kaksiosaista unta joka toistui. Ja niin näki nytkin. Unessa oli Mies, joka juoksi pitkin kapeaa käytävää. Hän vuosi verta, mutta se ei saanut häiritä häntä. Hän kiristi verenpunaista huiviaan ja jatkoi matkaansa pahasti hoippuen. Hänen oli pysäytettävä paholainen.

"Senkin saasta... mi-minun täytyy pysäyttää hänet, muuten hän tuhoaa planeettamme. Ei... En anna hänen tehdä sitä. Jo-jos muut olisivat uskoneet minua, jos he olisivat kuunnelleet... En voi voittaa Friezaa, mutta olen ainoa... ainoa joka tietää missä vaarassa olemme. Hä-hän tappoi ystäväni, en päästä häntä näin vähällä."

Jos miehen suurta verenvuotoa ei olisi huomannut, olisi voinut luulla hänen olevan kännissä. Hän kaatui, mutta nousi taas ylös ja jatkoi matkaansa, kunnes saapui avaruusalukselleen.

"Jos kaikki näkyni... jos ne ovat totta niin planeetta tuhoutuu. Minun pitää estää se. Tu-tuolla se saastainen orjapiiskuri on. Pa-parempi kuolla yrittäen pysäyttää hänet ja tehdä edes yksi hyvä teko, kun kuolla antaen tuon saastan tappaa ilman, että kukaan estää."

Goku ei nähnyt mitä lopulta tapahtui, sillä uni ikäänkuin vaihtui, mutta hän aavisti miehen kuolleen. Nyt Goku näki haavoittuneita ympäriinsä. Unessa oli Frieza, joka näytti hätääntyneeltä. Hänen edessään seisoi nuori, noin 18v. nuori nainen. Naisen silmät hehkuivat vihaa, ja hänen kultaiset hiuksensa sojottivat ja hehkuivat.

"Saat maksaa mitä teit isälleni ja ystävilleni senkin saastainen ja kuvottava kusipää! Hmph... he olivat oikeassa kun sanoivat, että pelkäät Super Saiyalaisen syntymistä. Sinun ei olisi kannattanut tappaa meitä Saiyalaisia. Emme olisi kuolleet ja et olisi alakynnessä."

"Kovat on typykällä puheet. Jospa aloittaisit ottelemaan kunnolla, etkä saarnaisi isäsi tappamisesta. Samanlaisia apinoita te kaikki Saiyalaiset olette."

Tyttö oli vahvoilla ja otti vastustajan kuristus otteeseen. Frieza ei pystynyt hengittämään, hän oli pulassa, mutta sitten jotkut kaksi Friezan uskollista kätyriä ampuivat säteet tyttöä kohti. Hänen onnistui väistää molemmat, mutta joku osui hänen vatsaansa. Tyttö putosi maahan ja katsoi kauhuissaan haavoittajiansa.

"Ve-veli, prinssi... mi-mitä hittoa te teette?" tyttö huohotti.

"Valitan... mutta mestarimme vastustajien on kuoltava."

"Eih. Ällkää... Eiiiiii!!!"

"Goku kult' mikä sinul on? Ootkos sie kipeä?"

"Älä huoli Chichi! Olen kunnossa!"

"Oletko varm'?" Chichi kysäisi hyvin huolestuneena.

"Olen olen älä vouhota. E-en ole ulkoillut tarpeeksi menen kävelylle niin tämä kurja olo loppuu."

Goku astui ulos ja katsoi taivaalle. Mitä ne unet tarkoittivat? Ei ole normaalia nähdä samaa unta joka yö.

"Menen myöhemmin käymään Vegetan luona... ehkä hän tietää mistä on kyse."

Goku katsoi vielä tähtiin ja asteli takaisin sisälle...

Aamu tuli ja kello oli noin 7.00 kun Goku saapui Bulman luokse. Goku soitti ovikelloa ja odotti kunnes Bulma tuli avaamaan.

"Kas Goku! MITÄ HEMMETTIÄ TEET TÄÄLLÄ TÄHÄN AIKAAN? KIITOS KUN HERÄTIT TOOPE! Etkö tunne enään kelloakaan?"

Bulma oli vihainen, mutta päästi Gokun sisälle.

"Menen takaisin nukkumaan olkaakin sitten hiljaa! Vegeta! Gokulla on sinulle asiaa!"

Vegeta saapui ja kysyi: "Mikä nyt Kakarot? Yleensähän sinua ei saa ulos kirveelläkään! Mikä muka olisi niin tärkeää, että jättäisit aamupalan väliin ja nousisit sängystä ennen kun kello on 12. Oletko sairas vai mikä on?" Vegeta tivasi.

Goku kertoi unestaan Vegetalle, joka näytti kuuntelevan hyvinkin tarkkaan. Goku ei sitä nähnyt ajatteli varmaan ennemmin, että Vegeta oli surullinen tytön kohtalosta, mutta Vegetan silmistä paistoi hitunen pelkoa. Aivan kuin hän olisi tuntenut tytön.

"Anna olla Kakarot! Miksi edes kysyt minulta? Valitan, mutten tiedä ketään naispuolista henkilöä, joka olisi uhmannut Friezaa. En osaa sanoa myöskään kuka se mies oli."

Goku oli pettynyt, mutta sanoi sitten kuitenkin: "Ymmärrän. Ajattelin, että sinä olisit voinut tietää. Olet ainoa Saiyalainen lisäkseni. No ei kai voi muuta kun yrittää unohtaa ne unet. No lähdenkin tästä sitten. Nähdään!"

"Nähdään Kakarot!" Vegeta katsoi kun Goku katosi näköpiiristä. Hän talsi sisälle ja haukkasi palan omenasta.

"En voi kertoa Kakarotille! Luulin, että salaisuuuteni on turvassa etenkin kun Nappa ja Radiz kuolivat. Kakarot on hyvä sydäminen, muttei antaisi ikinä anteeksi jos saisi tietää. Usko pois Kakarot... parempi ettet tiedä totuutta."


	2. Chapter 2

Maailmanmestari oli päättänyt kutsua koko porukan juhlimaan hänen kolmatta maailmanmestaruuttaan. Goku ajatteli sen olevan pelkästään hyvä asia, sillä se luultavasti saisi unet pois hänen mielestään, ainakin toistaiseksi. Goku tosin ei ollut ainoa, jolla oli huolia...

"Huoh, missä isä viipyy? Hänen olisi syytä tulla pian", Videl sanoi ja katsoi kelloaan kymmenettä kertaa, ja sitten hän vilkaisi Gohania ja muita. "Hänen olisi jo pitänyt tulla tapaamiseltansa. Kunpa mitään ei olisi sattunut."

"Miksi olet noin huolissasi Videl? Bulma kysyi. "On tietenkin totta, että ei ole oikeasti maailman voimakkain taistelija, mutta hän on silti voimakas kun vertaa moniin muihin inhimillisellä tasolla oleviin taistelijoihin. On tosin outoa, ettei HERRA ole vaivautunut tulemaan omiin juhliinsa."

Oli selvää, että Bulma yritti sanoillaan rauhoittaa Videliä, mutta se ei oikein onnistunut.

"Ketä hän edes meni tapaamaan? Mitä jos hänellä on treffit jonkun naisen kanssa ja hän on unohtanut meidät?" Bulma tiuskaisi

"Hän meni tapaamaan entistä valmentajaani, eivätkä he oikein siedä toisiaan. Isä antoi hänelle potkut, koska hän ei ollut muka tarpeeksi pätevä. Ennen kun tapasin sinut Gohan ja ystäväsi, luulin ettei lähes kukaan voisi voittaa isää". Videl huokaisi ja jatkoi: "Valmentajani ovat vaihtuneet usein, koska he eivät olleet pian enää tarpeeksi vahvoja treenaamaan minua. Ainoa kenen uskoin voivan voittaa hänet oli valmentajani jota en koskaan onnistunut voittamaan, Kirzten."

Videl oli juuri ehtinyt lopettaa lauseensa kun kuului kova kilahdus. Vegeta oli pudottanut lasinsa nimen kuullessaan.

"Kirzten! Vo-voisiko olla... ei, ei missään tapauksessa hän kuoli vuosia sitten." Vegeta katsoi Gokua, joka keskittyi mässäämään sipsejä. "Se on kyllä harvinainen nimi, mutta ei hän voi olla elossa Frieza tappoi hänet! Jos hän on elossa olen pahemmassa pulassa kun olen jos kerron Kakarotille totuuden."

"Vegeta! Oletko kunnossa?" Bulma katsoi hätääntyneenä Vegetaa ja muut tuijottivat myös. Vegeta ei ilmeisesti ollut tajunnut rikkoneensa lasia ja kumartui nolona nostamaan sirpaleet. Ennen kuin Vegeta ehti vastata Bulmalle, saapui paikalle...

"Hienoa ettette ole lähteneet! pahoittelen myöhästymistäni, mutta minulla on hyviä uutisia! Olen jo viikkoja järjestellyt suurta turnausta, johon osallistuu väkeä koko universumista. Turnaukseen valitaan kaikilta planeetoilta noin 150 henkilöä joka lajiin joista valitaan lopulta karsintojen avulla 12 parasta taistelijaa joka planeetalta. Nämä karsinnoista selvinneet pääsevät ottelemaan joukkueena Universumin vahvin-tittelistä, ja... no saitte kaikki kutsun, joten lukekaa niistä tarkemmin," Sanoi Satan.

"Luulin, että olitte sopineet ne jo!" Videl sanoi ja katsoi Satania hämmästyneenä.

"Miksi kävit tapaamassa sitten Kirzteniä? Hänhän ei vastaa turnauksen järjestelyistä!" Videl kysyi hämmästyneenä

"Kirztenin ääliö vaati, että eräät saavat pitää turnauksensa täällä, koska heidän planeetta on tuhonnut. Mokoma sai taivuteltua minut suostumaan. Että kehtasi uhata lähettää Cell-gamesissä otetun videopätkän näytteille. Mokomat Saiyalaiset tulevat kauniille planeetallemme pitämään karsinnat." Satan jupisi jotain ja pyyhki kasvojaan rievulla.

"Mitä?" Vegeta katsoi kuortaan ja avasi sen... _Tervetuloa edustamaan planeetta Vegetaa turnaukseen... Ps. En ole unohtanut_. Tä-tämähän on Kirztenin käsialaa! Voisiko hän olla elossa."


	3. Chapter 3

"Eikö ole upeaa, että me kaikki saimme kutsun! Etenkin kun tämä on ns. joukkue turnaus. Phuh, ei tarvitse otella Gokua tai teitä muita vastaan!"

Krillin istahti sohvalle Gokun viereen ja jatkoi:

" Mutta mitä tarkoitit sillä Satan, kun sanoit Saiyalaisten pitävän turnauksen täällä? Eihän niitä ole kahtatoista elossakaan."

"Tuo on totta Krillin, mutta olen pahoillani, sillä saatat sittenkin joutua taistelemaan meikää, Gohania ja Vegetaa vastaan. Sain kutsun, mutta se on kutsu Saiyalaisten joukkueeseen eikä maan. Niin saivat Gohan ja Vegetakin. Muuten, Goten ja Trunks! Kutsuttiinko teidätkin?" Goku kysyi. He nyökkäsivät ja sanoivat päässeensä lasten sarjaan.

"Mitä niiden päässä liikkuu? Siis miten ne aikoo osallistuu kun ei niillä oo kun viisi kilpailijaa? Täysiä tahvoja koko sakki jos saan sanoa. Onko tänne pakko osallistua? En ole treenannut pitkiin aikoihin kunnolla, en haluaisi nolata itseäni."

"Turnaukseen on pakko osallistua, ja Yamcha... en sanoisi, että järjestelijät ovat seonneet".

Kaikki katsoivat Roshia joka nousi ylös tuoliltaan ja rupesi kävelemään ympyrää matolla. Hän sanoi: "Voi teitä... luulin että joku olisi kertonut teille turnauksesta. No ilmeisestikään kukaan ei juurikaan tiedä turnauksesta, joten kerron teille tästä historiallisesta kamppailuturnauksesta."

Syntyi hiljaisuus.

"Tiedättekö kuinka usein tämä turnaus pidetään?" Kukaan ei vastannut, mutta Mr. Satan halusi ilmeisesti sanoa jotain.

"No vanhus, jos se on niin kuuluisa turnaus niin miksi en ole kuullut siitä?"

"On ymmärrettävää, ettette ole kuulleet turnauksesta. Maa ei ole koskaan juurikaan menestynyt niissä eikä kukaan sen vuoksi puhu niistä. Turnaus oli tapana pitää noin joka 200. vuosi, mutta viime turnauksesta on lähes 800 vuotta. Ennen se oli rehellistä peliä, mutta noin 2000 vuotta ennen tätä päivää alkoi turnauksen alamäki ja lopullinen sinetti turnaukselle tuli noin 1400 vuotta sitten. Muutama ikävä heppu, silloiset Rozuh-planeetan prinssit ottivat yhteen. Jokainen heistä halusi hallita koko universumia ja jokainen heistä halusi voittaa myös turnauksen. Se oli verinen taistelu henkiinjäämisestä. Vanhin heistä tappoi toisen veljistään tämä oli jo kuollut kerran joten hän katosi, ja samalla lähes 2000 muuta turnaukseen osallistunutta henkilöä."

Roshi jatkoi: "Seuraavassa turnauksessa nuorin veljeksistä oli onnistunut selviämään myös finaaliin, ja halusi kostaa. He tappoivat finaalissa toisensa ja mukana meni monia muitakin. Melkein yhtä paljon kun edellisissäkin. Yleinen taho ajatteli kilpailuiden muuttuneen liian vaarallisiksi ja ne lopetettiin."

"Mutta miten se liittyy Saiyalaisiin?" Kysyi Yamcha.

"Ettekö vieläkään tajua? Myös viimeisen 1000 vuoden sisällä kuolleet voivat osallistua turnaukseen. Uskokaa pois, se saattaa tuntua oudolta aluksi, että saatatte otella jo kuolleita vastaan. Mutta uskon että totutte ajatukseen... teillä ei ole vaihtoehtoja."

Mr. Satan näytti järkyttyneeltä. Ai hänen... Suuren maailmanmestarin, ns. Cellin tuhoajan ja maailman pelastajan pitäisi otella ruumiita vastaa, pelkkä ajatus puistatti häntä. Vegetakin tärisi.

"Vaikka Kirzten olisi kuollut hän tulisi silti turnaukseen. Hänhän ne kutsut lähetti meille, eli hän tietää, että minun on osallistuttava. Voi saasta... Jos hän tulee turnaukseen voin olla varma, että hän tappaa minut... paitsi jos hän on ottanut rennosti. E-ei hän minua voita. Olen varmasti vahvempi."

Vegeta ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut varmalta, häntä pelotti ja hän halusi paeta, mutta hänen oli maksettava rikoksesta jonka oli tehnyt vuosia sitten...

Päivät kuluivat treenaamisesta huolimatta melko rauhallisesti. Goku tosin näki edelleen niitä outoja unia, mutta hän oli ajatellut ettei anna sen häiritä. Hän ajatteli että joku turnaukseen osallistuva kuollut Saiyalainen varmasti tietäisi tästä... ehkä hän tapaisikin unensa henkilöt. Goku taisteli yrittäessään kestää unet, mutta hänellä ei ollut läheskään yhtä vaikeaa kun Vegetalla. Vegetaa piinasi omat ongelmat. Hän sai suuret kasat kirjeitä joista monet olivat vain muutaman sanan omaavia lausahduksia kuten:

"Kuoleminen ei sinällään ole paha juttu, vaan se mitä siitä voi seurata," tai:"Jokaisen on kannettava vastuu ennemmin tai myöhemmin... kukaan ei voi paeta ikuisesti kohtaloaan."

Aluksi Vegeta tyytyi vain heittämään ne roskiin, mutta viesti

"Kukaanhan ei tiedä sitä, mutta olet paha. Pahat voivat muuttua, mutta ensin on kärsittävä rangaistuksensa." Sai Vegetan menettämään järkensä ja räjäytti ne palasiksi.

Tuli turnauspäivä ja ystävykset kokoontuivat Capsule Corporationin pihalle odottamaan kyytiä, jonka Satan oli onnistununt järjestämään jonkun tuttunsa avulla. Bulma kuiski huolestuneena Chichille Vegetan viimeaikaisesta käytöksestä. Chichi tosin sanoi: "Äl sie Turhi huolehdi. Sil lie vaan joki sortti ressi. Gokuki on käytäyty hyvin oudost´."

Trunks ja Goten harjoittelivat vielä Bulman kiellosta huolimatta kunnes auto saapui pihaan juuri kun Hercule aikoi valittaa kuljettajan olevan myöhässä ja sanoi aikovansa vaatia rahat takaisin. Autossa oli tummennetut lasit ja vaikutti siltä ettei kuski aikonut tulla ulos autosta, mutta sitten tämä nousi. Kuljettaja näytti tutulta todella pitkine ja mustine hiuksineen. Kukaan ei meinannut aluksi tunnistaa häntä, mutta sitten mies otti aurinkolasit pois ja sanoi:"Pitkästä aikaa Kakarot."

Goku ja Vegeta säpsähtivät ja katsoivat miestä.

"Ra-Raditz?"

"Aivan! Te siis tarvitsette kyytiä. Tulkaa sisään ettei myöhästytä..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kaikki tuijottivat Raditzia, mutta kukaan ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään, kaikki vaan tuijottivat, kunnes Krillin uskaltautui avaamaan suunsa:  
"Onko jätkä ihan seonnut? Se kaappasi Gohanin ja tappoi Gokun! Ja nyt se olettaa, että me mentäisiin sen kyydillä! Mikä hullu."

Raditz loi varoittavan katseen Krilliniin ja tuhahti:  
"Vai niin. No jos, ette halua turnaukseen niin ihan sama, kuka välittää? Uskokaa pois, en mielelläni kuskaisi tuollaisia surkimuksia. Minut pakotettiin tähän! Ajatella nyt, Vegeta, että sinäkin liityit noiden luusereiden joukkoon! Säälittävää. No... en aio seistä täällä koko päivää, joten te jotka uskallatte tulkaa kyytiin ja äkkiä... te muut voitte rauhassa jäädä tänne mankumaan"

Kukaan ei hievahtanutkaan.

"Hitot! Minä raahaudun tänne noutamaan teidät, mutta kukaan ei aio lähteä! Tiesin sen, hemmetin Kirzten! Laittaa minut tänne turhaan ja kohtelee kun jotain roskaa!" Raditz tuhahti.

"Sanokaa mitä haluatte, mutta meikä lähtee! Turha tässä on kaunaa kantaa." Goku virnisti ja jatkoi:  
"En tajua mikä teitä noin pelottaa. Jos Raditz rupee riehuun niin Vegeta ja meikä hoidetaan kyllä se. Lähdetään jo"

Koko porukka astui kyytiin, vaikka Chichi aikoi Gokun sanoista huolimatta jäädä Bulman kanssa kotiin, mutta Goku sai taivuteltua Chichin mukaan.

Matka ei tietenkään sujunut ongelmitta, etenkään Raditzin kannalta, joka joutui kuuntelemaan herjoja ja valitusta. Etenkin Chichi oli päättänyt olla hankala:  
"En tajua Satan miksi meidän piti lähteä jo nyt! Turnauksen karsintoihin o viel monta tuntia aikaa"

"Valitan, mutta minun täytyy tehdä vielä muutamia järjestelyjä. Älkää surko, saan varmaan hankittua meille hyvät istumapaikat kun olemme näin aikaisessa. Sitäpaitsi... myöhästyminen on rumaa, ja pitäähän minun jakaa nimmareita uskollisille faneilleni."

Kukaan ei voinut olla nauramatta.  
"Höh, kaiken maailman pellejä sitä onkin olemassa. Tuoko maailmanmestari ja Maan suurin toivo? Säälit..."

Pi-pi-pi-piip;  
"Anoushan kutsuu Raditzia. Missä olette? Pomo haluaa väliaikatietoja"

"Ai hei... MIKSI ET TULLUT HAKEMAAN NÄITÄ TOOPEJA? OLIKO SINULLA MUKA MUUTA TEKEMISTÄ"

"Älä valita Rad... kaikkien mielestä oli parempi, että minä vastaan ruokatarjoilusta. Ymmärräthän... ruokatarjoilun järjestäminen tarkoittaa sitä että ruokaa tehdään. Ei sitä että se kaikki syödään ennen turnauksen alkua"

"Älä aina mollaa minua, luulin että teidän planeettanne väki on ystävällistä. Olemme noin puolessa välissä ja tiedoksi sinulle Anoushan... jos ärsytät minua enää tuhoan sinut. Kirz ei ole ikuisesti suojelemassa sinua"

"Niin niin... olen ollut liikaa teidän Saiyalaisten seurassa, tavat tarttuvat yllättävän nopeasti"  
Nämä olivat hänen viimeiset sanansa ja tämän jälkeen yhteys katkesi.

"Tch! Rasittavia nuo Yashalaiset, Anoushan on tietenkin omaa luokkaansa, hän ja veljensä. Luulevat olevansa jotain suurtakin"

Vegeta hätkähti Raditzin sanoista.  
"Ei... Yashalaiset kuolivat vuosia sitten kun heidän planeetta autioitui, Ääh varmaan myös he osallistuvat, vaikka kuolivatkin."

Kului pari tuntia ja he saapuivat areenalle. Se oli isompi kun koskaan ennen, mikä tosin oli ymmärrettävää sillä katsojia tulisi luultavasti enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmmin. Porukkaa oli jo saapunut melko paljon ja Chichi rupesi tajuamaan että jäljellä ei olisi ollut paikkoja jos he olisivat viivytelleet.

"No seuratkaa minua!" Raditz komensi.  
"Vien teidät tapaamaan Kirzteniä, arvoisa maailmanmestari, jotta saatte neuvoteltua tarkemmat säännöt ja aikataulut. Suosittelen muidenkin tulevan mukaan, muuten katsomopaikkoja ei tule järjestettyä välttämättä tarpeeksi"

Viesti meni perille ja muut seurasivat häntä.  
"Elikäs, menemme neljänteen kerrokseen ja sieltä suurin huone. Turvallisuutenne vuoksi toivon, ettei kukaan mainitsekaan mitään Kirztenin ulkonäöstä, paitsi jos haluatte kuolla"

"Raditz! Minulla on asiaa sinulle, kahdenkeskeistä sellaista"

"Okei Vegeta, järjestän teille muille toisen saattajan, Nappa, tules tänne ja vie nämä ylös."

Raditz heitti avainnipun tälle ja Nappa nökkäsi ja sanoi:  
"Okei toukat, alkakaa tulla."

Vegeta odotti kunnes muut olivat kadonneet näköpiiristä, ja kun muita ei näkynyt hän rupesi viimein puhumaan:  
"Ra-Raditz, onko... tiedäthän, onko Kirzten elossa, vai onko hän maassa vain tämän turnauksen ajan? Tiedäthän... eihän hän voi olla hengissä sen jälkeen mitä me ja Nappa ja pari muuta teimme! Se on mahdotonta"

Vegetasta huomasi selvästi, että hän oli paniikissa.

"Miten niin me? Sinä ja Nappa tapatitte hänet, mutta hänet herätettiin henkiin. Kuitenkin olisi kiva sanoa takiasi, että hän on kuollut, mutten rupea valehtelemaan. Vegeta... hän haluaa kostaa sinulle."

Raditz aikoi jatkaa, mutta Vegeta keskeytti hänet:  
"Miksi juuri minulle? Sinulle hänen pitäisi olla vihainen. Katsoit vierestä kun hänet tapettiin, vaikka olet hänen..."

Vegeta ei ehtinyt puhua loppuun, tai hän ei uskaltanut.

"Tiedän Vegeta! Mutta jopa hän tajuaa, että vaikka olisin auttanut häntä olisi hän kuollut ja minä hänen mukanaan. Pah! Luuletko silti, ettei Kirzten ole pompotellut minua? Hän huutaa jos minä teen jotain väärin tai hänen palvelemisensa kestää. Jos en tottele hän hakkaa minua tai narii isälle. Vegeta tajua jo ettet voi paeta, enkä aio valita puolta. Nappa ja minä myönsimme virheemme ja nyt on sinun vuorosi. Pyydän, Vegeta, kohtaa pelkosi. Et voi pakottaa häntä unohtamaan. Vegeta, kerro totuus ystävillesi, rukoile ja yritä tehdä sovinto siskoni kanssa..."


	5. Chapter 5

UNIVERSUMIN VAHVIN-osa 5: Kirzten

Nappa saattoi kaverukset neljänteen kerrokseen ja he lähestyivät järjestäjien tiloja. Kun he saapuivat ovelle Nappa sanoi seuraavasti:  
"Okei perillä ollaan! Ennen kuin menemme sisälle kerron teille muutaman tärkeän säännön. Anteeksi jos pelottelen, mutta olisi hyvä mikäli noudattaisitte sääntöjä, muuten joku voi kuolla. Ei pahalla, mutta Kirzten on hyvin epäluuloinen. Sääntö numero 1: Hänelle ei auota päätä, 2: Puhuttelette häntä kohteliaasti, mutta älkää liioitelko, hänestä se on mielistelyä, 3: Ette väitä vastaan, 4: Jokainen pitää turpansa tukossa kun hän puhuu. Kaksi tärkeintä ovat seuraavat, 1: Älä tuijota häntä ja 2: Älä sano mitään hänen ulkonäöstä, etenkään hänen kaulansa arvesta, ole niinkuin et huomaisi sitä. Muitakin sääntöjä on, mutta noita rikotaan useimmiten"

Nappa lopetti lauseensa virneeseen, ja avasi huoneen oven. He astuivat sisälle. Huoneessa ei näkynyt aluksi ketään, mutta sitten huoneeseen astui nainen, joka oli iältään noin 30-35-vuotias, ja jolla oli mustat puolipitkät hiukset. Nappa oli kieltänyt tuijottamasta, mutta kukaan ei voinut olla tuijottamatta, sillä katse hakeutui pakolla hänen kaulaansa, ole niinkuin et huomaisi arpea,- käsky tuntui mahdottomalta. Nainen huomasi ilmeisesti heidän tuijottavan, sillä hän kietaisi huivin sen päälle yrittäen peittää sen.

"Jaahas... itse maailman mestari saapui! Hetkinen... Nappa! Eikös sinun pitänyt tuoda minulle hieman tietoja tulevista vastustajista? Mitä hittoa tämä on, Raditzin piti hakea mestari ja tämän ystävät, EI SINUN! Äläkä vaan sano, että hän antoi tämän kunniatehtävän sinulle. Opettelisit pitämään puolesi", nainen tuhahti ja loi halveksivan katseen Nappaan.

"Älä syytä Raditzia Kirzten! Hän käski minun opastaa nämä pellet perille, koska jäi juttelemaan Vegetan kans"

Nappa lopetti puhumisen kesken ikäänkuin olisi sanonut jotain väärin. Kirzsten katsoi Nappaa epäluuloisesti ja hymyili. Hän katsoi ympärillään olevia aivan kuin olisi halunnut varmistua asiasta, siitä että Vegeta todella oli tullut paikalle.

"Okei... jos asia on kerran näin. No Nappa, minulla on asiaa Raditzille, joten hae hänet tänne ja hae samalla se vihkonen, jossa lukee kaikki muiden planeettojen karsinnoista tähän mennessä selvinneet kilpailijat. Minun täytyy nimittäin saada tietää pääsivätkö eräät jatkoon"

Nappa lähti huoneesta ja paiskaisi oven kiinni perässään. Nappa kulki käytävän päähän, jossa hän näki Vegetan ja Raditzin, jotka olivat juuri lopettaneet keskustelun. Nappa viittoili heidät luokseen, sylkäisi maahan ja sanoi:  
"Raditz! Siskollas on sulle jotain asiaa, ja Vegeta... tule mukaani. Kirzten juonii sinua vastaan, joten suosittelen ettet mene tapaamaan häntä."

"Onko sinusta parempi että Vegeta pakoilee? Mitä kauemmin hän pysyy kaukana Kirzistä sitä kauemmin hän on turvassa, mutta sitä pahemmin hän joutuu myös kärsimään. Pah!" Raditz tuhahti. " No, pakene sitten Vegeta, mutta muista että varoitin sinua... älä tule itkemään minulle kun saat maksaa teostasi"

Raditz vilkaisi vielä kerran Vegetaa, mutta turhaan sillä tämä päätti seurata Nappaa ja pian he katosivat näköpiiristä.

Raditz saapui viitisen minuutin päästä mukanaan muutama kansio. Hän pudotti kansiot pöydälle suureen paperipinoon, mutta pino oli liian suuri ja koko läjä romahti. Kaikki tuijottivat Raditzia joka kyyristyi keräämään papereita.

"No Kirz, sinulla oli minulle jotain asiaa, vai? Haluatko tietää keitä..."

Raditz ei ehtinyt lopettaa, sillä maailmanmestari keskeytti hänet. Satan nousi ylös ja sanoi:  
"En tajua miksi jouduimme odottamaan häntä! Kirz! Lupasit järjestää paikat ja kaikki ehtivät mennä jos jäät örveltämään jotain tuon friikin kanssa! Tässäkö kiitos, että annan käyttää planeettaamme, jotta voitte pitää karsintanne täällä. Vakuutan, että..."

Nyt oli Satanin vuoro tulla keskeytetyksi, sillä Kirzten nousi ylös ja tiuskaisi:

"Sinä ja sinun kiitokset! Minä vakuutan Satan, että jos vielä kerran keskeytät Raditzin tai minut, niin vannon että saat maksaa!!! Minullahan on vielä Cell-gamesin tapahtumat nauhalla. Olisi hyvin ikävää jos joutuisin näyttämään suuren fanijoukkosi edessä millainen huijari oletkaan!"

Satan tärisi ja tukki suuunsa.

"Älä huoli Satan saatte kyllä paikkanne, Raditz! Onko sinulla se kansio mistä näkee missä on vapaita paikkoja?"

Raditz nyökkäsi ja otti pinosta pinkin ja paksun kansion. Kirzten silmäili sitä jonkin aikaa ja huokaisi.  
"Täällä ei ole hyviä paikkoja jäljellä kun muutama ja ne eivät ole vierekkäisiä."

Chichi tuhahti, mutta Satan oli raivona:

"Väitättekö, että minä, itse maailmanmestari ja Cellin tuhoaja joudun huonolle istumapaikalle!?"

Satan kävi kuumana, mutta Kirzteniä se ei voinut paljon vähempää kiinnostaa. Kirz läppäsi Satania ja tämä lensi päin kirjahyllyä.

"Älä nyt Satan, voinen tästä huolimatta hankkia teille paikat, jotka kelpaavat teille"

Kirzten mulkoili vielä Satania ja tämä hypähti taaksepäin. Goku keskeytti lopulta hiljaisuuden.

"Älä nyt Satan! Meikälle on ainakin ihan sama missä istutaan. Ei sen tarvitse olla mikään laatupaikka kunhan näkee jotain."

Kirz katsoi Gokua silmiin aluksi vakavana, mutta sai pakotettua hymyn huulilleen. Hän viittoili jotain Raditzille, jolla kesti aluksi hoksata mitä tämä halusi, mutta nyökkäsi sitten otti punertavan kansion ja lähti huoneesta Kirztenin kanssa, joka sanoi:  
"Meidän täytyy sopia yksi juttu! Odottakaa täällä sillä aikaa."

Raditz ja Kirzten pysähtyivät lähelle huoneen mustaa ovea ja vilkuilivat ympärilleen ikään kuin varmistaakseen, ettei heitä salakuunneltu, mitä Goten ja trunks olivatkin aikeissa tehdä, mutta Chichi ja Bulma kielsivät. Trunks tukki suunsa ja tuhahti. Ulkopuolella Kirz kysyi:  
"Kuules Raditz! Oliko se mies, jolla oli mustat hiukset ja oranssi puku Kakarot?"

Raditz nyökkäsi samalla kun selasi kansiota, jonka oli napannut huoneesta. Kirzten kysyi:  
"Voisimmekohan tehdä pienen poikkeuksen katsomopaikkojen suhteen?"

Raditz nyökkäsi, käveli Kirztenin luokse ja näytti kansiosta muutamaa sivua ja supatti jotain. Kirz hymyili ja höpisi jotain itsekseen. Raditz huomasi Kirztenin reaktion ja virnisti, hän sanoi:  
"Saanette viimein kostaa planeettamme kohtalon, sovin jo pari muutosta ohjelmaan! Näytösottelussa minä en ole se joka taistelee maailmanmestarin tytön kanssa, vaan sinä! Ajattelin myös lisätä loppuun ylimääräisen ottelun, luulen, että tiedätkin jo ketkä siinä taistelevat. Muutimme myös niin, että minä ottelen maailmanmestaria vastaan", Raditz sanoi haroessaan hiuksiaan ja räplätessään kansiotaan. Kirzten vaikutti epäluuloiselta ja sanoi Raditzille:  
"Etkö tajua? Turnausten näytösottelut ovat aina ollet aina sellaisia, joissa eri planeettojen kisajärjestäjät ottelevat toisiaan vastaan ja näiden lapset toisiaan! Minä en ole siskosi Raditz! Se olisi sääntöjen rikkomista"

Raditz päätti kuitenkin väittää vastaan:  
"Et ole ehkä biologinen siskoni, mutta vanhempasi kuolivat, kun olit parin kuukauden ikäinen ja isä otti sinut perheeseemme. Tiedät että olet "vain" serkku, mutta pidän sinua siskonani, vaikka minua se välillä hävettikin että olet voimakkaampi kun minä, ja niin edelleen..."

Raditz läppäsi Kirzteniä selkään ja sanoi ivallisesti:  
"Mitä jos menisimme takaisin, jottei maailmanmestari joudu odottamaan?"

Molemmat olivat tikahtua nauruun kun he astuivat takaisin huoneeseen, Raditz sai kuitenkin naurunsa loppumaan ja sanoi:  
"Aletaan painua, saimme hankittua paikat parhailta paikoilta!"


	6. Chapter 6

Z-soturit ja heidän ystävänsä kulkivat Raditzin ja Kirztenin johdolla kohti katsomoita. Matka katsomoon jouduttiin tosin keskeyttämän useasti, sillä iso joukko teinejä ja lapsia pysäytti heidät alinomaa, sillä he kaikki halusivat saada epätoivoisesti Mr. Satanin nimmarin. Kirzten tiuskaisi kun muutama kakara ei millään meinannut lähteä maailmanmestarin luota, ja uhkasi heittää heidät ulos koko rakennuksesta. Muutama mies kumarsi kun he kulkivat ohi ja Satan oli niin täynnä itseään kun luuli, että miehet kumarsivat hänelle. Satan ei sitä huomannut ja kuullut, mutta miehet supattivat ilkeästi ja kuiskivat jotain ilkeää hänestä. Videl pudisteli päätänsä silkasta häpeästä, Chichi valitti huonoa palvelua ja Goku, Goten, Gohan ja Trunks valittivat nälkäänsä. Muutaman minuutin kuluttua he saapuivat suurelle kultaiselle portille, jota vartio nuorehko mies, joka raivosi jollekin pojalle:  
"Ala painua skidi! Ei kutsua, ei pääsyä! Vain tärkeät henkilöt pääsevät tästä."

Poika heristi nyrkkiään ja näytti kieltä. Mies suuttui ja aikoi luultavasti räjäyttää pojan palasiksi, mutta Kirzten tarttui tätä kurkusta ja raivosi tälle:  
"Terrence! Etkö ikinä opi? Sinun pitДisi tajuta, että et paranna asemaasi silmissäni pahoinpitelemällä lapsia. Luulin jo, että oppisit käyttäytymään, mutta ei se siltä vaikuta!"

"O-olen pa-pahoilllani, mi-mitä jos unohdettaisiin tämä. Lä-lähtisitkö tref..."

Mies ei ehtinyt lopettaa kun Kirzten tiuskaisi hänelle:  
"Pää kiinni, en deittaa ruumiita! Ja jos sallit... minä ja vieraani menemme nyt valmistautumaan!"

Mies tärisi, hypähti pois portin edestä ja avasi sen. Hän mutisi jotain itsekseen niin, etteivät muut kuin Piccolo kuulleet sitä, ja hänkin erotti vain muutaman sanan, jotka olivat mauton, skitso ja pihi. Poju jota ei oltu päästetty katsomoon loi vielä halveksuvan katseen Terrenceen ja näytti tälle keskaria ennen kuin käveli pois. Terrence hieroi kaulaansa ja yritti epätoivoisesti saada pojan kiinni, mutta ajatteli sitten ettei se ole viisasta ja tuhahti:  
"Kakarat!"

Kun Goku ja kumppanit astuivat "katsomoon" he eivät olleet uskoa silmiään. Näkymä areenalle oli upea ja tämän lisäksi paikka oli täynnä kojuja, joista pystyi ostamaan ruokaa juomaa ja kaikkea turnaus aiheista krääsää. Iloinen tunnelma ei kestänyt kaikilla kovinkaan pitkään, sillä he huomasivat, että lähes kaikki tuijottivat heitä.

"Johan no kummaa," sanoi Bulma. "Kaikki tuijottavat kuin olisimme muukalaisia"

"Niin te olettekin."

Bulma ja Chichi tuijottivat Kirzteniä, joka jatkoi:  
"Jos ette ole huomanneet niin kaikki tässä katsomossa, muutamaa poikkeusta lukuunottamatta, ovat Saiyalaisia. Ja Mr Satan! Sinun täytyy mennä neuvotteluhuoneeseen, Anoushan!"

Paikalle saapui keski-ikäinen nainen, jolla oli hyvin kapeat ja vinot silmät ja hänen korvansa olivat ylisuuret ja iho lähes valkoinen.

"Kutsuitteko minua?" hän kysyi.

"Kyllä vaan, veisitkö maailmanmestarin keskustelemaan järjestysmiesten kanssa?"

"Hyvä on, sananne on lakini."

Nainen viittoili Satanin mukaansa ja joutui oikeastaan retuuttamaan tämän mukaansa, sillä Satania pelotti.

Kymmenisen minuutin kuluttua kaikki olivat istuneet paikoilleen kuuntelemaan selostajaa, joka oli tuttu edellisten maailmanvahvin-turnausten selostamisesta. Vain Vegeta puuttui.

"Missäköhän Vegeta on?" Kysyi Bulma, joka tähysteli ympäriinsä etsien Vegetaa yleisön seasta.

"Turhaan etsitte häntä, täällä on niin paljon väkeä, että teillä on muutaman prosentin mahdollisuus nähdä hänet."

"Tervetuloa Universuminvahvin-turnaukseen joka järjestetään nyt noin 300:tta kertaa. Kaikki eivät välttämättä tiedä sääntöjä, joten kertaamme ne, mutta sitä ennen haluan toivottaa tervetulleksi kisojen järjestäjät. Antakaa aploodit maailmanmestarillemme Mr. Satanille!"

Mailmanmestari kiiruhti katsomon portaat alas ja hyppäsi korkealle, mutta kaatui. Hän nousi äkkiä ylös ja sanoi:  
"Ha ha ha, kunhan pelleilin."

Yleisö puhkesi suosionosoituksiin huutaen "Satan, Satan".

Videliä hävetti ja hän yritti tekeytyä mahdollisimman pieneksi, jottei kukaan näkisi häntä.

"Ja meillä on erityinen kunnia toivottaa paikalle myös vierailijamme Vegeta-planeetalta... valitettavasti itse johtohenkilöt eivät voineet tulla vielä paikalle, joten annetaan raikuvat aploodit varajohtajille Kirztenille ja Raditzille!"

Raditz ja Kirzten hyppäsivät areenelle, mutta heille ei käynyt yhtä nolosti kun Satanille, vaan molemmat laskeutuivat tyylikkäästi.

Alku hälinän jälkeen selostaja aloitti:  
"Nyt kun järjestäjät ovat täällä, joku heistä kertonee säännöt."

Satan oli astumassa mikin luokse, mutta Kirzten tönäisi hänet tylysti sivuun ja sanoi:  
"Säännöt ovat kutakuinkin tällaiset: sekä maan, että planeetta Vegetan osallitujista karsitaan eka kilpaillijoita lyömäkoneen avulla. Maalta 22 parasta pääsevät jatkoon ja heistä arvotaan 11 otteluparia, sillä maailman mestari Mr. Satan (naurahdus) pääsee suorilla jatkoon, ja jokaisen matsin voittaja pääsee 12 edustajan joukkoon. Sayalaisista 12 pääsee itse karsintaotteluihin, joista kuusi parasta pääsee joukkueeseen, sillä kuusi on jo valittu edellisten turnausten ja "tekojen" perusteella. Lapset karsitaan pelkästään lyömäkoneella. Tuomarina toimii kaikkien vanha tuttu eli maailmanvahvin-turnauksen vakio selostaja, mutta kaksi silmäparia näkee paremmin kun yksi joten myös Radiz toimii tuomarina. Ketään ei sitten tapeta, vaikka mieli tekisi! Voittaja on se joka tyrmää vastustajan tai heittää tämän ulos kehästä, myös luovuttamalla häviää."

"Kiitos infosta! Nyt kun säännöt ovat selvät voimme aloittaa turnauksen, mutta sitä ennen näytösmatsi... Kirzten vastaan Videl!!! Tapana on nimittäin, ollut pitää aina yksi tai kaksi näytösottelua. No niin tulisiko myös Videl tänne, jotta voimme aloittaa."

Videl tuli alas ja yleisö puhkesi suosionosoituksiin.

"No niin ottelu alkakoon!"


End file.
